1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and a method for transmitting and receiving a message using a mobile communication terminal, which can improve the convenience of users using a message service and back up messages stored in a message box without a separate device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal is a device which provides a user with communication capability at any location which is within a radio service area. If a mobile communication terminal is within a coverage area of a Base Station (BS), a user of the mobile communication terminal may communicate with another person via a wireless connection to the BS, and a wireline connection, controlled in part by a Mobile Switching Center (MSC). A mobile communication terminal may be capable of communicating both voice signals and data signals (such as multimedia or image data).
Short Message Service (SMS), which is a common supplementary service provided in mobile communication terminals, permits simple and precise transmission of a message to another party by using symbols, numbers, characters and figures. Since a SMS transmission occupies a data channel for a very short period time, the cost of transmitting a SMS message is relatively low. Advantageously, a SMS message can be transmitted to another person without that person having to answer a call (i.e., go off hook).
Some related art mobile communication terminals provide a user with the ability to retransmit selected SMS messages which are stored in a user's SMS message box. For example, the user may select a SMS message, edit the SMS message, enter the telephone number of a communication terminal to send the edited message to, and then send the message. The communication terminal that receives the edited message can then store the edited message in a SMS message box.
Since mobile communication terminals are provided with a finite amount of storage capacity, some related art mobile communication terminals provide a user with the ability to transfer SMS messages stored in a SMS message box of the mobile communication terminal to a Personal Computer (PC) for storage, through a port in the mobile communication terminal, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port or a Universal Asynchronous Receiver (UART) port.
If a user of a related art mobile communication terminal wishes to retransmit several SMS messages stored in a SMS message box, unfortunately, the user must select and send the messages one by one, which is a big inconvenience.
Moreover, a disadvantage of related art mobile communication terminals which allow a user to transfer SMS messages stored in a SMS message box to a PC is that they require a USB or UART port, and a USB or UART cable to connect the mobile communication terminal to the PC.